The ghost attack
by thegi
Summary: A ghost appears, the ghosts wants to take the girl. Suddenly a man appears to help.


A girl, with a purple hoodie, black jeans and purple trainers was on her way to Tesco, she had longish dark purple hair.

It was a regular autumn evening, with piles of leaves giving of a freshly burnt smell coming from the allotments in London.

The street was strangely clear of vehicles, except for the large dark SUV parked at an angle, half on, half off the pavement.

Suddenly, something strange happened, the car window smashed,and out came a willowy ghost.

' What the hell?!' she jumped almost out of her skin.

'Must ... kill ... the ... girl' the strange ghost said with a voice that sounded more like an ultrasonic screech.

Also, a weird skinny man in a blue suit, a big, brown coat and geeky glasses appeared from beside her.

'Step back, I'll take control of this!' he yelled without noticing how close he was to the girl

'but...?' she replied with her ears still ringing of his voice yelling at him.

'go'! he said less loudly at her

'let me take the girl' the screech of the creepy ghost replied

'Why do you want the girl?' as the man questioned the ghost, as he was thinking hard

'I've been sent to get her .... She is important to us.... give her to me!!'

'Who sent you?' he yelled

'I've traveled across time, from the planet Skaro, sent by someone you know very well .... Y-O-U W-I-L-L G-I-V-E H-E-R T-O M-E!!'

With this he disappeared into thin air.

'Are you ok doctor?' she asked the man

'What?!' the stranger turned round to face the girl .

'How do you know my name!?' He demanded

'I don't know how' She told him ' I've been able to know peoples names before they even tell me, since I was....' the girl paused embarrassed.

'Since when?' the doctor asked in his most detective voice

'Since I was adopted 17 years ago, before that I don't have any memory, like I was brain washed 'she finished.

'Mmmh .... maybe... well...' You could almost see his brain working hard ' We will talk about this later, at the moment, I'll need to

hang round with you for a bit, just in case our buddy comes back again'

He looked at her with a cheeky smile

'fancy some chips?'

In their search for chips, the doctor and the girl walked down to the local cafe. It was a small cafe, with a huge great big sign

proclaiming its title "GREASY SPOON" A smaller panel at the front could read "Chips with every meal, free tea/coffee,All Day

Breakfast available"

The cafe was full of people, they were lucky to find a table and chairs, squeezed in the corner near the loos.

They ordered a plate of chips and a cup of tea each and while eating, they chatted about what happened.

' Tell me about yourself ' the doctor asked

' Right then - My name is Thegi , as I told you I was adopted, I am now 18 years old , and I live with my parents' she told him

' What about you?' she asked him in return.

'Ok ready for this?' he said

' I am a Time Lord, I am from Gallifrey I am 903 years old, hows that?' he laughed then smiled

From another world? she thought to herself, How can that be true? Couldn't be true? Could it?'

' You couldn't be from outer space!, You can't be more 'ET' than that ghost!' she laughed

' I suppose you want me to prove it?' he asked, she nodded affirmatively.

They went to pay the bill and walked out, turning down a dark alley way.

There was a big blue box, in fact she thought it looked like one of those old red phone boxes they used to have, but blue of course.

'You want me to believe you travel in time in this?' she questioned him

'Step inside the TARDIS and take a look for yourself' he suggested to her

He opened the doors . She stepped in. The girl went in and out again loads of times. She could not believe her eyes! It was

bigger on the inside than the outside !!, What he told her must be true! Did that mean EVERYTHING he'd said was true?

Including all that stuff about being from another world?

The doctor stood by the TARDIS doors with a smile on his face, she rushed out again, then screamed at the top of her lungs ' DOCTOR!!!!!'

He turned around sharply and stepped out of the TARDIS.

'Oh my' he whispered, The ghost,( or 'Buddy', as the doctor put it so well) was grabbing hold of her arm, with its suddenly solidified ghostly hands.

'You don't want to take her' The Doctor tried to play for time ' You don't really'

'Is that a threat?' the now high pitched voice of the ghost laughed.

'Oh you bet it is' The Doctor replied with a cunning smile across his face.

Suddenly the ghost squeezed her arm even harder as they both faded away.

The doctor was left staring into the space where they had been stood only moments ago. The Doctor ran to the controls ,

clicking buttons, looking at the screen and then clicking buttons again.

' I hope I can find a trace of the teleport....' he said as he talked to himself 'YES!!' he yelled at the top of his voice

' Here we gooooooo!!!' he said as the TARDIS was shaking , the doctor holding on for dear life looking at the screen

to see were he was headed. And then the TARDIS came to a standstill as The Doctor's hand let go and he fell to the floor 'ouch.. rough landing' he whispered as he

rubbed his sore behind . Then suddenly the TADIS shook again, this time it wasn't the TARDIS itself moving, it was something moving it.

As The Doctor struggled to stand up, a picture flickered on the screen, he could heard "DOCTOR HELP ME!!! " It was Thegi talking in a

whimpering voice " Please doctor!! " The doctor looked at he screen " D-o-c-t-o-r..." said a sinister dry voice.

' HELLO DAVROS!!' he said in the most cheerfully voice as he tried to not shout in anger ' i see you control the ghost's

"yes i do" Davros said in a sort of a dry whisper voice " i knew you would come to get your friend.... oh, i will not kill her, i'll

leave her to the Daleks.... " and the picture seized.

The doctor clicked another button, and you could see outside.

There were atleast 4 daleks and 1 worried girl.

One of the Daleks, a black and gold Dale, smaller than the others, was guarding the girl who was chained to the wall.

The Doctor turned round and headed to the TARDIS doors. As he opened the doors, you could hear "THE DOCTOR

EXTERMINATE !!! EXTERMINATE !!!!" as they aimed to shoot him.

Luckily The TARDIS shields were working ' missed me!' he said as he laughed.

The Doctor went back in the TARDIS and clicked buttons. Then, a hologram of The Doctor appeared outside as the Daleks shot the hologram,

The real Doctor went outside , the Daleks distracted by the holo-doctor, he got out his sonic screw driver and a bright blue light was aimed at the chain. And they broke.

Thegi got up and gave The Doctor a big bear hug.

'I'm so happy to see you' i said to the man who was hugging me in return

'Im happy to see you to' he replied

'What about the things outside?' i asked him

' first things first: there not things, they are Daleks' he said 'well you could almost consider them things' he said in a lower voice

'secondly; ill just leave them with mister hologram till they notice it isn't me.'he laughed

'and c.....i mean thirdly; want a trip? to anywhere in time and space!' he smiled at me

' sounds like a good idea to me' i smiled back.

As the Doctor and Thegi were waiting to arrive at there destination, the screen flickered back to life, a face was there, but hard

to make out who exactly it was, the screen was fuzzy and the voice sounded weird. But the Doctor seemed to have no

problem.

'Hello again' he said

Now the screen was less fuzzy and you could see a old man dry and really wrinkly skin, with a mechanical eye placed at the

top of his head.

As the doctor called him before; Davros

'I see you feel into my trap' Davros said

'.... what trap?' the Doctor replied

'Ha!!! ha!!! ha!!!.... you dint notice that the ghost aren't ghosts? don't you think the solidified arms was impossible as-well with the time travel?'

' Ummm.... i was suspicious, but yes i sort of knew, they are mechanical aren't they?' the doctor said

' Very well.... that means that you noticed i have a ghost probe attached to your TARDIS?'he replied

The doctor clicked another button and on another half of the screen, the weird Time Lord showed up.

Thegi weirdly understood all that was righten, like it was automatically translated. It was written "Device detected on left side"

Thegi asked the doctor

"How come i understand every thing?' impatiently

The doctor replied 'TARDIS automatically translates all different languages for you' Then started to talk back to Davros

' Why are you using a tracking device? And how did you get it on my TARDIS?' he asked in a angry voice

'The ghost have a teleport, teleport there put it on and goes, easy' Davros answered in he spooky and dry voice

'ah... bye bye!' The doctor clicked a button and the voice and the picture of the ugly man disappeared

'Thegi... we have a problem....' he said

and she replied ' yes?'

' that i may have a answer to' he finished

The doctor dashed round the TARDIS controls clicking buttons and what it seemed to be random, then on the screen you

could read "attempting to detach device ..... device detached"

'Voila!' he said in a french accent

' ooooh, French accent .... Thegi have you met the French? my they know how to PAR-TY!!' he grinned like he'd did something he wasn't meant to do.

'Now' he paused '... how would you like to meet ....' he said thinking

'Louis IV? or Charlie Chaplin? ' he said randomly

'urmmm... Charlie Chaplin, Louis IV sounds boring' she laughed

'Oi! He probably thinks you were really boring if he met you!' He said as the TARDIS swirled round the time vor


End file.
